1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shower door systems, and more particularly, to shower enclosure door systems with bypass shower doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20150164284 A1, published on Jun. 18, 2015 to Gary Sprague for a Sliding Shower Door Assembly. However, it differs from the present invention because Sprague teaches a fully frameless sliding shower door assembly. The assembly dispenses with the need for vertical framing members by using a panel of sufficient strength to be fully self-supporting. The need for an upper horizontal header member is eliminated by using a unique upper guide assembly wherein the guide is fixed to the movable shower door and configured to slide about a top edge of the stationary shower door. The need for a lower horizontal rail member is eliminated by the use of a unique, self-centering roller assembly that is attachable to the door panel without the need for a rail member. The roller assembly features matching inverted and non-inverted generally U-shaped profiles on the roller and track, respectively. The shower door assembly further features inboard and outboard roller finger guards, as well as a track leveling feature, which improves ease of installation.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20110072613 A1, published on Mar. 31, 2011 to James Hays for Spring Biased Roller for a Shower Door or the Like. However, it differs from the present invention because Hays teaches a roller for slidably mounting a panel such as a shower door to a rail or to a similar structure. The roller comprises a first cylindrical portion including a rolling surface for engaging the rail and a second cylindrical portion fixedly securable to the shower door panel. The second portion is concentrically mounted to the first portion and is rotatable relative thereto. A resilient member such as a tension spring connects the first portion to the second portion and stores a potential energy when a user moves the shower door in one direction and automatically urges the shower door to move in the opposite direction when released by the user.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20110005140 A1, published on Jan. 13, 2011 to Michael John Guidos et al. for Articulating Roller Arm Assembly. However, it differs from the present invention because Guidos el at. teaches an articulating roller arm assembly comprising a single integral piece cantilever beam with a span section and a throw section, with the span section oriented substantially transverse the throw section. A first distal end of the throw section and a distal end of the span section form a bend of the single integral piece cantilever beam. The articulating roller arm assembly further including a first wheel that is coupled with a first distal end of the throw section, and a second wheel that is coupled with a second distal end of the throw section.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 9,062,485 B2 issued to Michael John Guidos et al. on Jun. 23, 2015 for Articulating Roller Arm Assembly. However, it differs from the present invention because Guidos et al. teaches an articulating roller arm assembly comprising a single integral piece cantilever beam with a span section and a throw section, with the span section oriented substantially transverse the throw section. A first distal end of the throw section and a distal end of the span section form a bend of the single integral piece cantilever beam. The articulating roller arm assembly further including a first wheel that is coupled with a first distal end of the throw section, and a second wheel that is coupled with a second distal end of the throw section.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,915,019 B2 issued to Robert Schachter et al. on Dec. 23, 2014 for Sliding Door Stopper System. However, it differs from the present invention because Schachter et al. teaches a sliding door assembly for use with a tub or shower enclosure. The assembly comprising a rod, having a first end and a second end extending along said enclosure. At least one door, having a top, bottom, first end, second end, first surface and second surface. At least one roller attached to said door at a predetermined position and slidably engaging said rod. A stopper attached to said rod, at a predetermined position. A striker attached to said door, at a predetermined position. The striker further comprising at least one striking member. The stopper further comprising at least one striking member receiver, wherein when said door is in a first position, said at least one striking member and said at least one striking member receiver are not engaged and when said door is in a second position, said at least one striking member and said at least one striking member receiver are engaged, preventing said at least one door from substantial horizontal and vertical movement along said rod.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,346,939 B2 issued to Edward A. Perry on Mar. 25, 2008 for Triple Slide Frameless Shower Door. However, it differs from the present invention because Perry teaches a sliding door assembly including at least three frameless panels that are slidably installed to form a door to an enclosed tub or shower area. Each frameless panel is gripped at a top by at least two roller assemblies, and the roller assemblies are slidably suspended from a header that supports the frameless panels via the roller assemblies. The sliding door assembly also includes a guide assembly that has at least three tracks, wherein each frameless panel is guided by a corresponding one of the tracks.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,904 B1 issued to Joseph F. Tedescucci on May 7, 2002 for Track Mounted Bath Doors with Clip Anti-Derailer. However, it differs from the present invention because Tedescucci teaches a door system for an enclosure such as a shower enclosure, including sliding doors suspended from hanging brackets, which are attached to rails mounted to an opening of the enclosure. The hanging brackets include rollers, which roll along the rails enabling the doors to slide with respect to the rails. The hanging brackets include anti-derailer clips snap fitted onto the brackets after the doors are hung from the rails to prevent the doors from being removed from the rails. The clips each have flexible catches at their top and bottom, as well as projections on a side to align their position with respect to the brackets.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,794 A issued to John H. Nein on Feb. 15, 2000 for Shower Door Assembly. However, it differs from the present invention because Nein teaches a sliding door system for a shower-bathtub installed adjacent to three walls of a bathroom. The sliding door system includes an upper track that has at least two wheel supports, at least two wheel stays positioned above the two wheel supports, and at least two lower bearing supports positioned at least five inches below the two wheel supports. The upper track is rigidly attached to the two short walls of the shower-bathtub and provides enough support so that the presence of a lower track is unnecessary.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,837 A issued to Thomas J. Husting on Dec. 29, 1998 for Multiple Section Suspended Bath Doors with a Lower Stabilizer. However, it differs from the present invention because Husting teaches a door system including a sill having a ledge extending across the bottom of an opening to a bathing enclosure and having a raised lip along an exterior side of the ledge. A pair of parallel tracks are above the opening with a first door suspended from and slidable along the first track freely above the ledge. A second door and a third door are suspended from and slidable along the second track being freely suspended above the ledge. A pair of door retainers are attached to the first door and engage the other doors to prevent the doors from swinging into each other. A stop member is attached to the sill on an interior side of the ledge to retain three doors above the ledge between the stop member and the raised lip.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,666 A issued to Michael J. Kurth on Feb. 4, 1997 for Anti-Derailing Mechanism for Track Mounted Bath Doors. However, it differs from the present invention because Kurth teaches a door system for a bathing enclosure, which includes a track extending above an opening of the enclosure with the track having a rail with an upper surface having a longitudinal groove. A door has first and second rollers, which ride in the rail groove, so that the door is suspended from and slidable along the track. A separate stop is associated with each roller with each stop having a first locking bracket fixed to the door and a member is movably attached to the locking bracket. The members are adjustable between a first position at which the first roller may be removed from the groove and a second position at which the first member strikes the track before the first roller can be removed from the groove.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,449 A issued to Horst Breuer on Jul. 10, 1984 for Separation for Showers, Bathtubs, or the Like. However, it differs from the present invention because Breuer teaches a separation for showers, bathtubs, or the like, including: a stationary, closed frame, made of several frame parts, for guiding at least one movable door element, and, if appropriate, for fastening a stationary door element. The at least one movable door element is suspended by rollers on the upper frame part of the frame. A seal for sealing the closed separation against discharging splashed or sprayed water. A closed lower frame part of the stationary frame, this lower frame part having a box-like cross section, an upwardly directed narrowed portion of predetermined height and width, and an inclined run-off surface adjoining one side of the narrowed portion; and a movable door element, the lower frame part of which faces the mentioned frame part of the stationary frame, and is provided with a downwardly open recess which conforms to the narrowed portion of the stationary frame part.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,239 A issued to Ralph E. Jacobsen on May 1, 1984 for Suspended Shower-tub Doors with Upper Stabilizing Means. However, it differs from the present invention because Jacobsen teaches an upper horizontal rail structure that is stationarily supported in an elevated position above the upper marginal edge of the outer wall of the lower tub portion of a shower-tub area and defines three laterally spaced depending inner, outer and intermediate flange portions between which inner and outward downwardly opening channels are formed. A pair of upstanding inner and outer shower doors are provided including upper marginal edge portions slidably received in the corresponding channels and each upper marginal edge includes a pair of opposite end support rollers rollingly engaged with longitudinally extending track structure in the corresponding channel. In addition, the upper marginal edge portion of each door includes opposite end inner and outer guide roller structure journalled therefrom about upstanding axes and projecting outwardly from at least the inner and outer sides, respectively, of the door upper marginal edge portion below the support rollers thereof and above the lower marginal edges of the corresponding flange portions. The guide rollers are disposed for rolling engagement with the opposing surfaces of the corresponding flange portions and adjustably mounted from the corresponding doors for shifting laterally thereof. The lower marginal edges of the doors are disposed adjacent to the upper marginal edge of the outer wall of the associated tub portion and are free of guided engagement therewith.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,614 A issued to Mathew Hurwitz et al. on Jan. 20, 1981 for Fireplace Screen. However, it differs from the present invention because Hurwitz teaches a glass panelled fireplace screen having sliding doors within a frame. The joints between the doors and the frame and between adjacent doors provide novel seals for effectively impeding the passage of air when the doors are in closed position. The screen includes thermostatically operated means, which automatically opens the draft control when a fire is burning in the fireplace and which closes the draft control when the fire is out.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,919 A issued to Kenneth I. Walters on Jul. 7, 1981 for Enclosure Doors. However, it differs from the present invention because Walters teaches an enclosure for a tub or shower comprising a pair of sliding doors, which can fold relative to each other along a vertical junction. Each door is supported by an offset hanger and is pivotal about its hanger. The hangers include rollers, which slide within an overhead track. The doors can be functioned to slide along the track, to pivot about the hangers and to fold together to fully expose the interior of the enclosure.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,718 A issued to Jordan M. Laby on Dec. 18, 1979 for Door Assembly for a Tub and Shower Enclosure. However, it differs from the present invention because Laby teaches a pair of roller and track suspended glass doors assembled with a tub or shower enclosure without drilling or piercing the door panels. Compression clamps depending from the rollers grip the upper edge of each panel. Adhesive pads support combined handles and towel bars on obverse and reverse side of alternate panels. A central bottom guide track is snapped into and adhesively secured to the bottom frame member. The bottom frame member includes an upright outside flange with an inwardly extending rubbing bar to preclude outer panel abrasion. End guides for the inner door panel are fixed to upright side members of the frame. The upright members support the frame header, which contains the top track for the rollers and may be contoured to accept a trim panel on the outer face thereof.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,359,573 A issued to Ralph T. Casebolt on Dec. 26, 1967 for Glass Shower Enclosure Door. However, it differs from the present invention because Casebolt teaches glass doors of the sliding type used as an intergral portion of a shower and bath tub enclosure or the like.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 2,761,533 A issued to H. Grossman on Sep. 4, 1956 for Shower Door Enclosure Structure. However, it differs from the present invention because Grossman teaches a shower door enclosure structure. It provides shower-enclosure door-frame members and mounting fixtures of a form and arrangement which will permit quick and easy assembly and installation at the point of use; to provide improved shower-door frame members and mounting fixtures of this kind which suspend the doors on rollers operating in concealed tracks and retain the doors vertically during movement by concealed guideways; and to provide improved door-frame members and mounting fixtures of this kind which are simple in construction and ornamental in appearance, making possible economic manufacture and shipment in completely knockdown or disassembled form and easy assembly and mounting by the purchasers with little or no experience, using locally-obtained door panels.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Reexamination No. RE24508 E issued to Harold Grossman on Mar. 31, 1954 for Shower Door Enclosure Structure. However, it differs from the present invention because Grossman teaches shower door enclosure structures. Shower-enclosure door-frame members and mounting fixtures of a form and arrangement, which will permit quick and easy assembly and installation at the point of use; to provide improved shower-door frame members and mounting fixtures of this kind which suspend the doors on rollers operating in concealed tracks and retain the doors vertically during movement by concealed guideways; and to provide improved door-frame members and mounting fixtures of this kind which are simple in construction and ornamental in appearance, making possible economic manufacture and shipment in completely knockdown or disassembled form and easy assembly and mounting by the purchasers with little or no experience, using locally—obtained door panels.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. D729,049 S issued to Stefan B. Andren on May 12, 2015 for Roller Mount. However, it differs from the present invention because Andren roller mount design is different from Applicant's.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to Chinese Patent No. CN 203879043 U issued to Shen Jinzhao et al. on Oct. 15, 2014 for Novel Simple Shower House. However, it differs from the present invention because Jinzhao et al. teaches a shower house comprising a base basin, a first fixing glass door and a second fixing glass door. A first movable glass door is disposed in the first fixing glass door; a second movable glass door is disposed in the second fixing glass door; a first upper track is fastened on the upper end of the first fixing glass door; a second upper track is fastened on the upper end of the second fixing glass door. The external end of the first upper track and the external end of the second upper track are fixedly sleeved together via an upper connection member. A plurality of rollers are respectively fastened the first movable glass door and the second movable glass door. A U-shaped groove is arranged on each roller work surface. The first movable glass door and the second movable glass door are suspended on a corresponding track via the rollers. The internal and external ends of the first upper track and the external and internal ends of the second upper track are respectively provided with a spacing block; and each spacing block is fixedly connected with the corresponding upper track.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.